the ring
by Chiguii
Summary: USUK.AU: Esta es la historia de como Alfred Jones se une a la Empresa Paranormal Bonnefoy por azares del destino. Y bueno, poder compartir la magia de Arthur le vino como anillo al dedo... literalmente.


_También debes saber esto,  
>que en los postreros días<br>vendrán tiempos peligrosos  
><em>**2 Timoteo 3:1**

**.**

Ya el crepúsculo se hacía presente en el cielo acompañado de una suave brisa otoñal. Las hojas tornasoles estaban en el piso, en la acera, en las calles; algunas pocas se mantenían colgadas de un hilo en las ramas de los árboles semi-desnudos, luchando contra el inevitable destino de caer al vacío, de unirse a sus hermanas en el ciclo anual de las estaciones. Cada año pasa igual, porque así son los ciclos. Las hojas que han caído en unos meses serán reemplazadas por unas nuevas, más fuertes, de color verde vigoroso, y nadie recordará aquellas hojas valientes que lucharon hasta el último momento por mantenerse en pie, por sostenerse a aquella rama que las separaba de una caída al abismo, de ser movida por los vientos del cambio a su antojo.

Lo que es triste, pero cierto. Porque aquellas que ya han vivido deben dejar lugar a las que aún tienen por vivir.

El colegio R&G ya había terminado su jornada horaria, pero para los pocos alumnos encargados de las actividades del consejo estudiantil simplemente no había algo que pudiera ser llamado 'jornada'. La baja de personal hacía que todo el trabajo fuera dividido entre pocas manos, dejando mucha carga para los pocos participantes, que además del trabajo del consejo tenían tareas, clubes, actividades deportivas y demás. Ser parte del consejo estudiantil, este año, no era caminar por calles de oro; era más bien trasladarte por caminos de espinos.

O al menos eso era lo que Michelle Sey pensaba. La morena de cabellos castaños se había ofrecido a ser secretaria del consejo a principio del año, elección de la cual se arrepentía cada día que, como esa tarde, tenía que llevar carpetas de trabajo a casa después que unas horas más en el colegio después de sonar la campana final no fueran suficientes para culminarlo. Como parte del consejo, Michelle tenía permiso para quedarse en las instalaciones el tiempo que ella creyera necesario, pero ninguna jovencita de diecisiete años en su sano juicio desearía quedarse más de lo absolutamente necesario en el colegio. Ya de por sí las actividades regulares le consumían toda la vida social que tenía, no es que ella quisiera acortar más la poca sociabilidad que le quedaba quedándose horas extras.

Era viernes, ese día, y el crepúsculo de hace un rato le estaba dando paso a las estrellas y a la noche que con ellas sale; las luces de las calles ya se habían encendido y pocos autos ya pasaban por la calle paralela a la acera en la que ella caminaba. Las familias en su mayoría ya se habían reunido, o estaban a punto, si el delicioso olor a comida viniendo de las casas por las que Michelle pasaba eran indicación de ello. Su estómago dio un leve gruñido, y Michelle aceleró el paso, queriendo llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa para cenar con su propia familia; después de todo, ella y Toris, el joven muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que era el actual presidente del consejo estudiantil, no habían almorzado en el colegio esa tarde por terminar de organizar unos papeles que tenían que estar en el despacho del director para ése día.

Oh, un gran plato de arroz con atún se le hacía extremadamente deseable en el momento… más porque necesitaba comer para cargar energías para la competencia de atletismo de mañana en la mañana.

…

Espera un minuto…

¡Mañana! ¿Cómo puede ser tan tonta? Con tanto trabajo encima se olvidó las zapatillas de deporte en su casillero. No hubiese sido problema si se las hubiese olvidado en el gimnasio, porque tendría que ir ahí de todas formas dado que los estudiantes para entrar en el campo de fútbol (que es donde realizarán la competencia de atletismo) deben pasar por el gimnasio; pero como mañana es sábado las instalaciones del colegio están cerradas.

Michelle está tentada a golpearse la cabeza contra las carpetas que está cargando en sus manos por frustración. No puede simplemente no ir a la competencia mañana, es una de las mejores corredoras de la escuela junto con Feliciano Vargas, y estas competencias escolares podrían llevarlos a ambos a inter-escolares, como ha pasado con el equipo de hockey y fútbol desde que Matthew Williams y Alfred Jones entraron en los respectivos equipos. Pero _en verdad_ necesita esas zapatillas ya que son el único par de deportivos que tiene, y… son especiales, le dan buena suerte, son un amuleto de algún tipo ya que nunca pierde si las usa, y no es como si pudiera pedirle a alguien un par a éstas horas…

Una idea surca su mente. Quiere rechazarla ni bien se presenta, negando con su cabeza en esperanzas de disiparla, pero vuelve y se instala y suena tentadora; va en contra de todos sus instintos de supervivencia, varias campanillas de advertencia suenan en su cabeza, pero aún así no puede evitar girar su cuerpo para contemplar el edificio escolar en la lejanía, bañado de los últimos colores rosados que se esconden en el horizonte. Las luces del tercer y último piso están encendidas, lo que indica que el personal del servicio sigue en sus tareas nocturnas para dejar todo listo para la entrada de clases el lunes.

Hay gente dentro, si hay personas dentro no habrá peligro. Siempre desaparece una persona a la vez, sólo cuando no hay testigos, según los medios. Si hay más de una en las inmediaciones no habrá peligro… además, sólo será cuestión de unos cuantos minutos. Entrar y salir. No tendrá que hacer esperar mucho a su estómago por el tan ansiado alimento ni tendrá que despedirse de su amuleto de la buena suerte para la carrera de mañana. Además, el que haya ocurrido antes no quiere decir que le vaya a pasar a ella, ¿verdad?

Y con el pensamiento de que llegará a casa sana y salva media hora más tarde, es que Michelle da vuelta sobre sus pasos en dirección al colegio R&G, a paso lento, algo nervioso, acompañada de los últimos rayos de luz y las primeras estrellas en el cielo otoñal.

·

_Canal 7 de televisión abierta de la ciudad de Summerbridge junto con la policía quieren tomar un minuto de su tiempo, queridos televidentes, para dar un aviso de último momento._

_El colegio R&G parece haber cobrado una nueva víctima en lo que se sospecha ha sido la tarde del viernes. Michelle Sey, de 18 años, ha sido reportada desaparecida por su familia en la tarde de hoy; la última vez que la vieron fue dentro del colegio en cuestión, vestida con el uniforme escolar, según un hombre empleado para el servicio de limpieza nocturno en la escuela. Dicho testigo está siendo interrogado, pero la policía solicita la colaboración de la población: si alguien ha visto, o tiene información relacionada con las desapariciones de Emma Peeters*; Raivis Galante*; Jorge Luis Nuñez o Michelle Sey, por favor comuníquense con la policía por el teléfono que aparece en pantalla. Muchas gracias._

_Continuemos con la programación… _

**(*Emma Peeters= Bélgica; Raivis Galante= Letonia; Jorge Luis Nuñez= Cuba; Michelle Sey= Seychelles)**

·

Francis estaba despertándose de un buen descanso al sonido de una voz masculina indicándoles que estaban prontos a aterrizar. Un buen viaje, ciertamente… podría acostumbrarse a darse estos gustos de vez en cuando; un hombre necesita darse gustos, vivir los placeres de la vida cuando aún se es joven y bello para disfrutar de ellos, pero su línea de trabajo raramente le deja relajarse. Siempre hay que estar reservando boletos, hoteles, contactar personas, administrar cuentas, comprar vestuarios y elementos necesarios… suspiró como un hombre viejo al recordar todos sus años de servicio.

Sentía como la vida se le estaba yendo en este trabajo… y no es que quiera darle toque melodramático… _bueno_, quizás _un poco_; pero no miente cuando dice que lo que hacen como oficio es difícil—la menor parte de las veces ya que él no hace mucho del trabajo en sí, sólo atiende el contexto del mismo, pero de igual forma, es complicado y _aburrido_. La paga siempre es buena, sí; su cuenta bancaria no puede quejarse y menos su padre, Gael Bonnefoy, que aún sigue siendo el mismo empresario inteligente e ingenioso que era cuando Francis decidió dedicarse del todo a esto que hace. Su padre tenía sus dudas como todo padre que se preocupa del futuro de su hijo, y más si dicho hijo es el primogénito que debería heredar la empresa que tantos años le tomó construir; pero luego de que Francis le enviara una fotocopia de su primer cheque, el Señor Gael Bonnefoy le enviaba sus mejores deseos de éxito y unos muy cordiales saludos a Arthur.

A pesar que la paga _es_ buena, hace tres años que no tienen una misión que valga la pena el esfuerzo que Francis pone. Ni ningún esfuerzo que los demás pongan, tampoco. Tantas administraciones y papeleos deberían ser compensados con al menos una aventura interesante y excitante; que le ponga la piel de gallina al francés. Pero desde aquella vez en Japón, hace justamente tres años, no ha pasado nada extraordinario. Sólo cosas menores, pequeñeces, nimiedades.

Empieza a pensar que los sucesos de Japón (y el de hace varios años en Francia, cuando sólo eran Arthur y él como empresa; misión que a Francis no le gusta recordar…) fueron este tipo de acontecimientos que suceden una sola vez en la vida. Del tipo de 'has vivido para contarlo'. Y cada vez que Francis mira a Arthur y recuerda, no sabe si estar agradecido de que probablemente haya sido la última vez que sus pellejos estarán expuestos a la guillotina o lamentarse, justamente, por ello. Oh, no tomen esto como una confesión masoquista, es que, después de todo, Arthur siempre ha sido problemático para lidiar sin tener que escucharlo quejarse de cómo las misiones nuevas son aburridas y que sus habilidades están siendo malgastadas.

Ah~ las cosas serían más fáciles si hubiera una misión que actualmente les costara trabajo y no más investigación que acción. Últimamente las cosas están siendo mucho ruido y pocas nueces; ya no hay posesiones malignas, ni demonios de alto nivel, Francis no se ha asustado (demasiado), Kiku no ha tenido la necesidad de mostrar sus habilidades, Li* usa los explosivos que lleva por si las dudas para la misión como bombas de celebración al final de cada una para hacer _algo_ con ellas. Y Arthur, bueno, Arthur _se aburre_, Y Francis, que lo conoce de hace años cuando apenas eran unos niños y Arthur fue a vivir con la familia Bonnefoy, sabe que eso es lo más peligroso de todo… porque el aburrimiento, en el caso del inglés, lleva a entrenamientos; y querer entrenar para Arthur es buscar un objetivo para atacar y ése objetivo, más veces de las que no, termina siendo Francis. O la propiedad de Francis. Que la debe pagar Francis al final de cuentas porque el dinero que Arthur tiene es el dinero que _Francis_ le paga.

Arthur a veces es _tan_ inmaduro. Que tenga las habilidades que tiene hace las cosas un tanto más riesgosas para el francés, que no sólo tiene que cuidar sus espaldas de un Arthur en el borde del aburrimiento, sino que, además, siempre termina siendo el receptor de la ira del inglés y de sus arrebatos mágicos.

Y la vida es injusta y Dios tiene algo contra él. ¡Francis lo sabe!

Uno de los pasatiempos para matar el aburrimiento de Francis siempre ha sido molestar a Arthur Kirkland, porque la cara de Arthur siempre expresa lo que la boca de Arthur se niega a decir, y es divertido de mirar y analizar, pero, como la vida es injusta y el karma es una perra, ya no puede dedicar tiempo a dicho hobby ya que tratar de molestar a Arthur para obtener una reacción graciosa de él dejó de ser divertido cuando el de ojos verdes decidió mandar toda moral al demonio y atacar a Francis con sus poderes en la misión de Japón. Arthur antes tenía una prohibición personal de no usar su magia con humanos, pero Francis aún tiene la cicatriz que representa el fracaso al cumplimiento de esa norma en su espalda, lo que Arthur esperaba que fuera una imagen grotesca para las personas que llegaran a dormir con Francis, pero en realidad le terminó dando una imagen un tanto varonil y atrevida que vuelve loca a más a de una dama, así que Francis está feliz con el resultado. Sin dolor no hay belleza, ¿no?

Pero bueno, a pesar que las cosas salieron bien al final, desde Japón que Francis trata de molestar a Arthur sólo cuando está completamente seguro que el otro no atacará ferozmente contra su persona. O sólo cuando está completamente seguro que hay té en las inmediaciones. Francis, que conoce a Arthur, sabe que puede sobornarlo/chantajearlo/persuadirlo con té, ya que las defensas del inglés no resisten el ofrecimiento de dicha infusión.

Además, molestar a Arthur también aburre a Francis después de un tiempo. Más cuando no puede hacer mofa de sus cejas que eran el punto gravitacional donde la mayoría de sus bromas estaban centradas ya que Li Xiao Chun*, para perturbación de Francis, las comparte. Y Francis verdaderamente no quiere despertar con explosivos debajo de su cama, _otra vez._

Así que, sin nada más que hacer; con misiones mediocres en Europa; conviviendo con tres personas más en un apartamento, las cuales dos tienen poderes y el otro es un pirómano; siendo el blanco obsesivo de los caprichos de Arthur cuando Kiku no estaba cerca para complacerlo, y con la esperanza de encontrar algo parecido a lo de Japón del otro lado del mundo (de forma tal que no se terminen matando unos a otros a causa del aburrimiento), Francis aceptó una misión a América, que es a donde se están dirigiendo ahora. (Además, Francis está más que contento ya que abandonan Inglaterra por un lapso ilimitado de tiempo. El clima de Inglaterra parece compartir el humor del británico del grupo la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que a largo plazo termina siendo una enorme desventaja y sufrimiento para los tres restantes integrantes de la empresa).

Hablando de Japón, Francis se gira a su costado, el lado que no está enfrentando la ventanilla del avión, para admirar la estoica presencia de Kiku, quien maravillosamente ha permanecido en la misma posición que adquirió una vez el avión hizo su despegue inicial, hace unas cuantas horas atrás (leyendo el mismo libro en japonés el cual Francis está completamente seguro que tiene erotismo en algún lado. Francis tiene un don para ese tipo de cosas…). Al francés no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo si el joven a su lado confesara no haberse movido en todo el viaje a menos que fuera para cambiar de página, ya habiendo sido testigo de este acontecimiento en un viaje de Alemania a España, el año pasado. Lo que, según Francis, es _perturbador_; pero bueno, es Kiku.

"Parece ser que llegaremos con buen clima," comenzó el francés después de aclarar su garganta, para evitar sonar ronco y disipar cualquier rastro de cansancio que pudiese quedar en su voz. Después de todo, recién acaba de despertar.

"Así parece," respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros, dejando a un lado su lectura para poder concentrarse en la conversación. "Será un buen cambio del clima inglés. De seguro a Arthur le gustará."

Francis dejó escapar una risa, "conociéndolo, encontrará de qué quejarse. He estado pensando que su primera queja será algo entre 'Oh Dios, el sol _quema'"_

Kiku sonrió lánguidamente, girándose suavemente al lado contrario del francés para poder observar de reojo a la otra fila de asientos, hablando en casi un susurro cariñoso para que sólo Francis pudiera escuchar aunque las palabras en sí mismas no fuesen dirigidas a él "esperemos que la misión no sea complicada, creo que nos vendría bien unas vacaciones".

"Debo de recordarte, compañero, que hemos venido en busca de exactamente _lo contrario_. Ya hemos tenido muchas misiones no complicadas en el viejo continente…" comentó con un mohín en su voz, para luego continuar hablando con un elevamiento de voz, "y ¡ja!, no me hables de vacaciones. Mi carne y alma ansían que podamos vacacionar por lo menos unos cuantos días… ¡siento que me marchito detrás de los escritorios! ¡Y hay tantas damas que no han tenido el placer de conocerme aún!" para agregarle al melodrama de la declaración, el francés hasta estaba mordiendo un pañuelo con unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Kiku, acostumbrado a estas escenas, como el hombre sensato que era, ignoró al otro de forma olímpica. "_Etto_… estoy seguro que si las misiones han sido como hasta ahora, tendremos tiempo de darnos un descanso. Vamos a un colegio, ¿verdad?"

Abandonando toda tristeza que su semblante contenía hasta el momento, la expresión de Francis se transformó en un berrinche, dado que Kiku nunca tenía la capacidad de apreciar sus habilidades teatrales, pero suponía que los samuráis no eran el tipo de personas que fueran al teatro muy seguido, así que basaba el poco interés del japonés en sus actuaciones en mera ignorancia del arte por parte del otro. "Eh, sí. Colegio R&G. Varios casos de estudiantes desapareciendo en las inmediaciones del colegio durante las noches, junto con algunos miembros del servicio nocturno. No hay testigos, no hay huellas digitales en las _supuestas_ escenas ya que tampoco hay rastros que señalen que dichos estudiantes estuvieran ahí, para empezar.

El único dato que señala al colegio como lugar del crimen son testimonios de las últimas personas que tuvieron contacto con las víctimas informando que ellas expusieron las intenciones de ir al colegio ya sea en busca de objetos olvidados o por actividades fuera de hora de ciertos clubes. Los del servicio de limpieza tienen que llenar una planilla con la hora de llegada y salida, y ya ha habido un caso en donde un nombre aparece en hora de llegada pero nunca se ha marcado la hora de abandono del instituto.

Son cuatro personas hasta ahora. Tres estudiantes, los tres de distintos grados, dos mujeres y un hombre, sin características comunes que pudieran indicar un relacionamiento entre ellos, y una persona del servicio nocturno. La última víctima es una jovencita con el nombre de Michelle Sey", Francis saca una fotografía de la chica en cuestión desde el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, y se la pasa a Kiku mientras continúa relatando la información que recibió del informe que las autoridades americanas le enviaron, "la chica formaba parte del consejo estudiantil en el colegio. La última persona que la vio fue un integrante del servicio de limpieza nocturno que se estaba retirando del colegio después de finalizada su jornada. Aparentemente ella le informó que sólo tardaría unos minutos ya que tenía que buscar sus zapatillas deportivas en su casillero.

Dado que ya habían tres personas desaparecidas se les exigía a los que se quedaran por la noche no estar solos, dado que las desapariciones se producen cuando la víctima está en solitario, aparentemente. Pero el hombre estaba a punto de perder su autobús a casa si no se marchaba, y dado que Michelle dijo que estaría unos minutos solamente, no vio daño en retirarse. Los estudiantes tuvieron una actividad deportiva el sábado a la mañana a la que Michelle no se presentó, y no la han visto desde entonces, así que es certero afirmar que es la cuarta víctima de este misterio.

En fin, la policía no tiene explicaciones, el gobierno está desesperado, y donde las circunstancias son complicadas para el entendimiento, ahí entramos nosotros, como siempre".

"Hm", asintió el japonés, mirando la tapa de su libro un instante, dejando que su mente absorbiera la información. Un minuto después, volvió a hablar "no parece ser un caso difícil, hemos tenido peores"

El francés devolvió una lánguida sonrisa acompañada de una mirada un tanto cansada "si comparas todos los casos que hemos tenido con el de Japón, obviamente estas nimiedades dejan mucho que desear, aunque, por lo menos, esta vez podremos disfrazarnos~" agregó con un tono más alegre. Con un suspiro, percatándose que ya no les quedaba prácticamente nada para el aterrizaje, el rubio decide estirar un poco sus músculos, haciendo sonar varios de sus huesos en el proceso. Kiku hace una pequeña expresión de disconformidad ante el espectáculo, pero se reserva comentarios y, acomodándose en su asiento, espera la indicación de que el viaje ha llegado a su fin.

"Hablando," Francis decide intervenir una vez más, "feliz aniversario."

"Tres años, sí, el tiempo pasa rápido."

"Y no espera por nadie. Les tengo un pequeño regalo a ti y a Li una vez bajemos de aquí para conmemorar su unión a nuestro grupo. Se los daré cuando aterricemos, el obsequio espera en tierra firme. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que felicitar a Li por la expresión artística que ha realizado sobre la cara de nuestro 'bello durmiente' mientras éste aguarda por el beso de su príncipe que finalmente lo despertará de su sueño eterno... y probablemente le depile las cejas, por el bien de la comunidad" Llevando su cuerpo hacia adelante, de forma tal que pudiera ver a los ocupantes de los asientos junto a los suyos del otro lado del pasillo, Francis aprecia la obra y da un asentimiento en aprobación a los garabatos que han sido dibujados con marcadores permanentes sobre la cara de un aún-muy-dormido Arthur "¡Buen trabajo, Li! Quién diría que un perro faldero que es experto en explosivos tuviera una vena artística en su interior ¡Excelente, excelente!"

Dicho perro faldero respondió al halago con un muy elocuente levantamiento del dedo mayor (truco que aprendió seguramente de su tan llamado 'dueño', Arthur) de la mano que no estaba ocupando las armas del delito. Francis suspira nuevamente ya que nadie lo aprecia en este grupo, al parecer. Uno que lo maltrata, el otro que lo insulta y el otro que lo ignora. Aún después de dar su vida por ellos, de despreciar sus propios deseos y necesidades en favor de hacer papeleo para el día siguiente, estos tipos aún no muestran su aprecio por su jefe. Es una completa falta de respeto. ¡Una injusticia! ¡Les rebajará el sueldo! A cada uno de ellos, ¡ya verán! Y luego tomará fotos de ellos en paños menores y las venderá por internet. Sólo esperen…

Kiku se mostraba sonriente por la normalidad del asunto (las expresiones de Francis y sus momentos de diva siempre eran entretenidos de mirar) y un tanto exasperado al ver las actitudes infantiles de Li, dado que la pintada en la cara es una obvia venganza por la prohibición que Arthur le dio al joven de _no entrar con explosivos al avión (_A Li aún le faltaba comprender que a ningún pasajero le gusta ver a veinte mil pies de altura que un jovencito está jugando con materiales altamente explosivos y posiblemente mortales, no importa cuánto aseguren que todo está bajo control. Ninguno de ellos quiere volver a ser arrestados por ser acusados de terrorismo, _de nuevo_).

El japonés agradecerá el regalo de aniversario de Francis una vez lo vea, lo que será en poco, ya que el avión finalmente aterrizó.

A una nueva misión, entonces.

**(*****Li Xiao Chun = Hong Kong)**

·

**La empresa paranormal Bonnefoy tiene el placer de presentar su nueva misión:**

**The Ring.**

_(O cómo Arthur consigue que su magia le juegue en contra una vez ésta elija a Alfred Jones como nuevo integrante de la empresa sin consultar con él antes)_

_This ring I wear—  
>On hand, once bare<br>This symbol that I bear—  
>Beautiful, like you.<em>

_*****__**rainonwednesday**_

·

Ya era la tercera semana, y los comentarios _no paraban_.

Alfred F. Jones, estudiante de último año en el colegio R&G, súper héroe en proceso, ídolo de fútbol americano escolar, rompe corazones oficial del instituto, rayo de sol viviente de la institución estaba considerando seriamente ceder a la tentación y darse la cabeza contra el escritorio. Repetidamente. _De frente_. Tal vez el dolor de romper sus lentes contra su rostro sea suficiente para ahogar las voces anónimas que no han dejado de hablar de _ellos_ desde que se aparecieron por primera vez, hace tres semanas.

Tres. Semanas.

Ni siquiera cuando él y su hermano entraron en el instituto por primera vez los comentarios acerca de ellos duraron tanto tiempo. Y ambos en tres días llegaron a convertirse en los capitanes del equipo de fútbol y hockey escolar, y ¡gracias a ellos la escuela ganó trofeos y reconocimiento nacional! ¿Qué han hecho _ellos_? Y no es que él esté envidioso de estos tipos, _pfffff_, claro que _no_. Es que, bueno, ya es hora de que la admiración por estos tontos vaya cediendo.

Al principio él tenía las mismas ansias que todos los demás estudiantes por conocer a estos individuos que estaban a punto de unirse al grupo casi a final de año, lo que era evidentemente _extraño_; y Rómulo, director del Colegio R&G, se mostraba bastante ansioso por la llegada de ellos. Eran las expectativas que los periodistas de la tele demuestran cuando están a minutos de recibir a una celebridad, o las ansias que Matthew tuvo cuando finalmente estaban sentados en el cine a punto de ver la última película de Harry Potter. Era el sentimiento de que algo grande estaba a punto de pasar, algo que estabas esperando desde hace un tiempo que llegara, y finalmente estaría a tu alcance y te sentirías de cierta forma completo por su venida—Rómulo transmitía eso mientras esperaban la llegada de estos nuevos estudiantes.

Y eso era una parte extraño y varias partes _perturbador_.

Aunque, bueno, ver a Rómulo alegre después de todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente con el colegio y la mala reputación que se estaban formando era un cambio algo agradable. Todo el cuerpo estudiantil junto con la ciudad entera estaban un tanto alarmados por los acontecimientos extraños que estaban teniendo lugar en la pequeña ciudad de Summerbridge. Tres… _cuatro_ desapariciones en un año no son normales. Y aún si lo fueran, las características de dichos raptos es todo un misterio por sí mismo. No hay pruebas de nada, no hay evidencia de que los estudiantes estuvieron dentro del colegio salvo por los testimonios y no hay ningún tipo de destrozo dentro del instituto que pudiera demostrar un cierto tipo de resistencia al secuestro. Simplemente… desaparecieron en el aire. Sin más.

(Y todo el mundo habla de que los raptos son producto de fantasmas que circulan por los pasillos escolares por la noche. Lo que, según la opinión de Alfred, es completamente ridículo porque los… los… ¡los fa-fantasmas no existen! Hahaha…)

Los sujetos llegaron dos semanas después de que Michelle desapareciera. Feliks, que es el que sabe todo lo que sucede en el colegio porque es el vice-presidente del consejo estudiantil, anunció en el blog escolar el día que llegaron que los nuevos vinieron acompañados del supuesto nuevo profesor de francés. Eran dos chicos jóvenes, uno rubio de ojos verdes con aire de nobleza por la forma en la que se conducía, como llevándose todo por delante; y el otro, un muchacho con rasgos japoneses, de ojos oscuros y profundos y postura perfecta, como la de un soldado. En tanto, el hombre que los acompañaba era el estereotipo vivo de lo que se puede esperar de un francés hecho y derecho: cabellos rubios bien cuidados, ojos azules encantadores, carismático, sonriente, aire de seductor empedernido.

Feliks prometió presentarlos en la hora del almuerzo, ya que era su deber como vice-presidente hacer sentir bienvenidos a los nuevos. Pero eso nunca pasó. A la hora del almuerzo se sentaron en la mesa donde acostumbraban ubicarse cuando Alfred decidía unirse a ellos para el almuerzo en lugar de ir a la mesa donde todos sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol estaban ubicados. Era una mesa más cerca de la pared del fondo que de la puerta principal, a una mesa de la pared, cerca de una ventana—Toris y Feliks, presidente y vice-presidente del consejo estudiantil, respectivamente, se habían reservado esta mesa para los integrantes del consejo; y Alfred, que es amigo de ellos, a veces se les unía. Hoy iba a acompañarlos para saludar a los nuevos, pero Feliks le informó que habían sido llamados por Rómulo para tener una especie de reunión o algo por el estilo, por lo que iba a ser imposible que los viera a menos que compartiera alguna clase con alguno de ellos ése día.

Pero le dio sus nombres: el rubio se llama Arthur Kirkland, mientras que el japonés se llama Kiku Honda. Ambos están en último año y se supone que han venido en un plan de intercambio de algún tipo, lo que es raro porque esos programas por lo general no traen a los alumnos cuando queda tan poco tiempo de clase. De igual forma, parecen ser buenos chicos, comentó Toris; y Alfred le creyó porque, bueno, en ése momento no tenía material como para poder _odiarlos_ o algo.

Hasta que, después del almuerzo y después de dos horas de clase, Alfred se encontró con Toris en los pasillos; un Toris un tanto pálido y con una expresión de confusión adornando su rostro, como si estuviese armando un rompecabezas mental en su mente y le faltara una pieza. "¡Hey Toris!", Alfred recuerda haberlo llamado, "¿vamos a los videojuegos después de clases? Hace tiempo que no hacemos nada divertido…"

"Me gustaría, Alfred, pero creo que lo mejor será que me quede un rato más después del colegio…" respondió el natural de Lituania con un tono de disculpa adornando su voz mientras sonreía levemente, como si la acción le costara.

"Ohhhh, ¡vamos!" protestó el rubio mientras se preparaba para hacer un berrinche, "¿no puedes dejar el consejo estudiantil por un día? En serio, hombre, esa cosa va a matarte si es que tu primer ministro no viene hasta aquí y te arrolla con su tanque mientras estás adentro de tu auto estacionado," finalizó mientras rodaba sus ojos.

"En primer lugar," comenzó el lituano, "eso fue una forma efectiva de despertar consciencia, y en segundo, no, Alfred, el consejo no podrá matarme porque ya no formo parte de él"

"¿Uh?" parpadeó el de ojos azules, mirando un tanto asombrado a su compañero, "¿a qué te refieres con eso? ¡Eres el presidente de la cosa!"

Con un suspiro que Alfred reconoció que le costó físicamente a su amigo no hacerlo sonar molesto, Toris respondió, "el director habló conmigo después del almuerzo. Me pidió que abandonara mi puesto como presidente del consejo dado que _Arthur_ lo tomaría de ahora en más. Así que tengo que explicarle algunos detalles de la institución hoy después de clases; así que lo siento, saldremos en otra ocasión, ¿sí?" Y sin más, siguió su camino con la misma expresión de confusión que traía, aunque ahora con un brillo de molestia en sus ojos.

Y Alfred quedó inmóvil en los pasillos casi desiertos un momento más, tratando de dar sentido a lo que acababa de escuchar. Cómo es que un estudiante de intercambio recién llegado tomaría cargo de presidente en el consejo de estudiantes escapaba su entendimiento, pero lo que más le molestó al rubio es que ¡era una completa injusticia para su amigo!

Y Alfred, teniendo un cierto complejo heroico desde que era niño y usaba las sábanas limpias como capa y salía por las calles, estaba en contra de las injusticias. Y se lo haría saber a toda la escuela.

·

Lo conoció en la salida del colegio, ya que lo estaba buscando.

Toris le había informado antes que tenía que darle a Arthur unos detalles para que cumpliera eficazmente el cargo que tomaría desde ahora en más, por lo que Alfred se quedó un rato más después del colegio esperando la salida de ambos. El clima estaba frío afuera, y el crepúsculo adornaba el cielo y unos cuantos puñados de hojas secas estaban junto a los pies de Alfred, que cuando se sentía especialmente aburrido de la espera las pateaba.

Ya hacía una hora desde la finalización de la jornada horaria, así que Alfred calculaba que no deberían tardar mucho más. Más bien, _esperaba_ que no tardaran mucho más, porque cualquiera que conociera a Alfred sabría que no puede permanecer quieto más de cinco minutos, lo que es causa de sufrimiento para varios de sus profesores y para las hojas que están siendo pateadas, actualmente.

Mientras su miraba pasaba desde las hojas en sus pies hasta la puerta del instituto a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Alfred no notó la presencia de otro individuo a sus espaldas hasta que éste decidió aclarar su garganta, provocando un pequeño grito de sorpresa y susto por parte de Alfred, que se giró rápidamente, con la respiración un tanto agitada, dispuesto a huir por su vida si era necesario dado que no puede creer que sea tan tonto como para haberse quedado solo afuera del colegio y ahora será secuestrado como todos los demás y probablemente muera y eso no puede pasar porque él es demasiado guapo como para morir y—

Su sorpresa fue inmediata al notar a un chico un poco más bajo que él con una escoba en sus manos, mirando a Alfred con la cara más indiferente que Alfred ha visto en su vida. El chico tenía cabello castaño oscuro, con dos mechones de cabello a los lados de su rostro que llegaban hasta su barbilla y ojos claros, inexpresivos. Parecía una estatua viviente… su postura era relajada aunque algo encorvada. Alfred notó al poco tiempo que traía puesto el uniforme de los hombres que trabajan en el servicio nocturno, y el rubio dejó escapar lentamente el aire que, no se había percatado, estaba conteniendo.

"Oh… Hombre, ¡no debes hacer eso! ¡No puedes aparecerte de la nada así! Si hubiese sido otra persona probablemente le habrías provocado un infarto, da gracias que soy muy genial como para asustarme con eso, haha…"

Si el otro muchacho notó por un momento que Alfred estaba demasiado tenso como para estar tranquilo, no lo puntualizó. Simplemente ignoró la presencia del otro mientras se disponía a agrupar las hojas que habían sido desparramadas por los arrebatos de aburrimiento de Alfred. El rubio sintió un poco de culpa al notar que fue su culpa lo de las hojas, pero lo dejó pasar; después de todo, no es su culpa que se esté aburriendo, sino que lo más probable es que sea culpa del tal Arthur, que está haciendo demorar a Toris.

Como si los hubiese conjurado con su mente, las puertas de entrada se abrieron, y las dos personas en cuestión salieron una al lado de la otra, hablando. Alfred, en un intento de escuchar lo que decían, entrecerró sus ojos en concentración e intentó ignorar el sonido de las barridas del muchacho a su lado. Pudo escuchar fragmentos de la conversación, algo entre las líneas de "lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, se suponía que tendrían que haberte avisado antes…" y un "no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa" que seguramente haya sido de parte de Toris.

Toris levantó la mirada después de sonreírle al otro, como si con su sonrisa respaldara su posición de que no le molestaba en lo absoluto ser sacado de su cargo, y fue ahí cuando notó a Alfred y al sujeto que estaba barriendo un nuevo montón de hojas a su costado. "Oh, Alfred, no sabía que estabas aquí…" y luego de pensar un poco, continuó, "pensándolo bien, ¿qué haces aquí? Hoy no hay entrenamientos del equipo…"

"Bueno," respondió el rubio con un leve levantamiento de hombros, "no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que decidí esperarte, uh…"

No pudo resistir mirar al acompañante de Toris, en aquél instante. El muchacho tenía un aire de desinterés total por lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como si todo el asunto le pareciera aburrido. Traía el uniforme escolar, como Toris y él mismo, con la única diferencia que él usaba zapatos de cuero marrón mientras que Alfred y Toris tenían zapatillas deportivas. Era un poco más bajo que Alfred, por lo menos dos centímetros, pero la forma en la que se paraba (con la espalda derecha y los hombros hacia atrás, con la cabeza en alto) exigía cierta dosis de respeto; como dándote a entender que él era superior a ti.

Y a Alfred esa clase de actitud no le agradó para nada. ¿Quién demonios se creía éste tipo?

"Oh," comentó Toris al notar las miradas que Alfred le estaba dirigiendo a Arthur, "dónde están mis modales, de igual forma; Arthur, quiero presentarte a Alfred F. Jones, el mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol. Alfred, él es Arthur Kirkland, uno de los nuevos estudiantes del colegio y además, el nuevo presidente estudiantil desde mañana en adelante."

Arthur levantó la vista, frunciendo un poco el ceño (con unas cejas un tanto _enormes_) al darse cuenta que tenía que mirar hacia arriba a Alfred, lo que le dio al rubio más alto cierto tipo de satisfacción. Ojos azules y verdes se encontraron por primera vez.

"Un placer el conocerte Señor Jones", sonrió levemente sin verdadero sentimiento detrás de la acción y habló en un acento británico el nuevo. Alfred tenía que admitir que tenía una buena voz. Es decir, no le molestaría escucharlo cantar algún día, no que fuera a admitirlo.

Al ser referido como 'Señor Jones', Alfred hizo un gesto de disgusto "Hombre, ¿qué hay con las formalidades? ¿Cuántos años tienes, ochenta?"

Alfred pudo ver cómo la sonrisa en el rostro del otro se congeló y como sus hombros se tensaron. Los ojos del otro se afilaron y un brillo de molestia inundó las orbes verdes, aunque la sonrisa aún quedó como pintada en el rostro del otro, "veo que no posees tacto para expresarte. Eres el típico estereotipo estadounidense, sólo falta que tu musculatura sea inversamente proporcional a tu nivel intelectual," y tuvo el descaro de mirar a Alfred de la misma forma que uno miraría estiércol en su zapato, "y por lo que veo, no creo estarme equivocando." Terminó con una sonrisa desafiante.

Ah, no. Este tipo se estaba buscando un buen golpe en medio de las horrorosas cejas que tenía. Y Alfred, que se deja llevar más por las emociones y es del tipo de personas que prefiere pedir perdón antes de pedir permiso, estaba más que dispuesto a concederle su deseo. Es más, ya tenía su puño cerrado para hacerlo.

Alfred cree que Arthur tuvo suerte de que Toris conociera tanto a Alfred, porque el castaño al sentir las inminentes consecuencias, decidió intervenir. "Hahaha, bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos, ¿verdad, Alfred? Estabas esperando por mí, después de todo, ¿no?" Se interpuso en medio de ellos, simplemente por si acaso, y miraba a Alfred con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, rogándole mentalmente que por su bien no hiciera nada estúpido.

Alfred cedió después de un debate mental bastante grande. Por más que quisiera bajar de su aparente pedestal al tonto ese, no sería correcto empezar una pelea con el que es ahora el presidente estudiantil. Además, no quería preocupar por demás a Toris, o peor, hacer que este le golpeara. Podrá lucir todo lo contrario con lo delgado y amable que es el chico, pero Toris _sabe_ pelear.

Con un puchero en su rostro y un peso de resignación sobre sus hombros, Alfred giró su rostro como un niño malcriado al que se le había negado un dulce y ahora estaba ofendido con sus padres. Toris suspiró, agradecido, y cuando estaba a punto de despedirse de Arthur fue que se percató del chico que había finalizado de amontonar las hojas, y simplemente los miraba, inexpresivo.

"Oh, tú debes ser el nuevo empleado de servicio…" comenzó Toris, notando las ropas del joven. "Lamento no haberte dado la bienvenida, pero a juzgar por tu uniforme, el director ya te ha recibido," luego, con una sonrisa de disculpas dirigida hacia a Alfred, continuando; "lo siento, Alfred, no creo que pueda acompañarte ahora… tengo que enseñarle el recorrido que deberá hacer para la limpieza y además—"

"Yo lo haré."

Ante eso, Alfred que estaba escuchando las disculpas de Toris y el mismo Toris se giraron con sorpresa hacia Arthur, mirándolo, un tanto sorprendido, en el caso de Toris, y con un leve fruncimiento de ceño en el caso de Alfred.

"Arthur, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Yo puedo encargarme, no hay problema. De seguro quieres llegar a casa y descansar de tu primer día…", el natural de Lituania trató de razonar con el británico, pero, como tanto Alfred y Toris descubrirían con el paso de los días, Arthur podía ser muy testarudo cuando ponía su mente en algo.

"No hay problema. Soy el presidente ahora y debería encargarme de éste tipo de procesos fácilmente. Ve a casa y toma un merecido descanso; con todo el papelerío incompleto que me has mostrado, es sencillo darse cuenta que no has tenido un buen descanso en días…" Comentó el rubio con la misma expresión aburrida del principio, concentrándose solamente en Toris e ignorando a Alfred, lo que causó un rechinar de dientes de parte del joven.

"Lo que sea. Ya estoy cansado, ¿podemos irnos?"

Toris, gracias al cielo, decidió tener clemencia de Alfred y asintió con una sonrisa, despidiéndose de los otros dos que hacían su viaje de regreso adentro de la institución. Alfred esperó unos pacientes dos minutos antes de quejarse: "¿Quién demonios se cree que es ese cejón?"

Con un suspiro, Toris fue todo el camino a casa escuchando cómo Alfred hablaba pestes de Arthur Kirkland después de haberlo conocido por el lapso de tiempo de cinco minutos.

Tres semanas atrás, Toris tenía el presentimiento de que este tipo de monólogos de parte de su amigo hablando del nuevo presidente estudiantil serían bastante recurrentes.

Y, bueno, no se equivocó.

.

**A/N:**

Uh.  
>Hullo.<br>¡Feliz Halloween!

Ha pasado tiempo desde que me pase por acá y tengo un fic llamado sexual orientation que terminar, pero he de ser sincera, la culpa es del estudio y de ésta cosa que les presento ahora.

Esta idea ha estado en mi cabeza un buen, buen, _bueeeeen_ tiempo. Y no he querido escribirla porque como que soy un desastre en la escritura. Pero como lo bueno de la escritura es escribirla, decidí que, _what the hell, _si no sale como quiero y termino destruyendo la idea con mi failness, al menos la habré sacado de mi sistema lo suficiente como para terminar/empezar otros proyectos.

O decidir por retirarme del negocio. Lo que venga primero (?)

Y esto actualmente iba a ser más largo. Pero decidí acortarlo. La verdadera acción comienza en el capítulo que viene que espero sea igual o más largo que este prólogo.

Y, bueno, para que entiendan mejor. Esta es la parte tres de una serie que he estado planeando. La serie se basa en la Empresa paranormal Bonnefoy y en sus aventuras. Con el paso de los capítulos, si siguen leyendo, irán descubriendo junto a Alfred que lo que estos tipos hacen (aka, Arthur, Kiku, Francis y Hong Kong) es peligroso, y es mucho más oscuro de lo que estos tipos están dejando ver con sus locuras. Después de todo, está esta frase que dice "a través de la avaricia el mal sonríe. A través de la locura, canta"

Así que, espero que nos acompañen a Alfred y a mí en esta primera aventura con la Empresa Bonnefoy. Y que puedan disfrutar de un universo mágico cliché y un tanto diferente.

xoxo.

p.d.: para los que no sepan, el primer ministro lituano actualmente salió por las calles con un tanque a arrollar autos mal estacionados. Voto por ése loco para ser presidente de Uruguay.


End file.
